leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mana regeneration
Mana Regeneration (also known as Mp5 or mana per 5 seconds) is a statistic that determines the amount of mana that a champion regenerates over a five second period. Each champion starts with a certain rate of base mana regeneration. This statistic scales additively; meaning that each bonus point acquired directly affects the statistic. The player can also use (a summoner spell) to restore mana. In Dominion mode, mana regeneration is increased by 2% per 1% mana you are missing. (Twice the effect of ) Increasing mana regeneration Sorted from greatest to least. Items * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . Champion abilities * increases her mana regeneration per 5 seconds by 5% of her maximum mana while stealthed. * increases his mana regeneration per 5 seconds by 35 / 50 / 65 for 25 seconds. * increases his mana regeneration per 5 seconds by 0.75% per 1% mana he is missing. Masteries * increases your champion's mana regeneration per 5 seconds by 1 / 2/ 3. Runes * and runes increase mana regeneration. Neutral buffs *The buff regenerates 25 mana per 5 seconds and 0.5% of your max mana per second for 2.5 minutes. *The buff regenerates 1% of your max mana per 5 seconds for 4 minutes. *Crystal Scar's Aura increases every champion 2% mana regeneration for every 1% of mana missing. Notes * Increased mana regeneration effects like those of , and those of neutral buffs stack additively. Trivia The greatest mana regeneration (per 5 sec) currently possible is 385.69 in Summoner's Rift, which requires: * 17.7 - base regeneration at level 18 * 125 - 5 x * 15 - * 12 - nearby (aura) * 7.2 - nearby (aura) * 3 - * 10.53 - 9 x Seal of Clarity * 8.9 - 9 x Glyph of Clarity * 12.96 - 3 x Quintessence of Clarity * 25 - * 42.4 - (+1% of 4240 mana) * 106 - (+2.5% of 4240 mana) ** Without the , the maximum mana regeneration is 279.69. * With and , mana regeneration is increased by 175% when at 0 mana. ** Using the , this equates to 1061 mana regeneration. Or 769 without it. ** On Dominion: the Crystal Scar's Aura further increases this bonus to 375% when at 0 mana. This equates to 1287 mana regeneration Remember that there is no baron buff on the Crystal Scar). * On other champions, the total mana regeneration is 195 plus their own mana regeneration. ** Add 25 + 2.5% of maximum mana from ** And + 1% of maximum mana from ** increases the total by 100%, and Crystal Scar's Aura by 200% when at 0 mana. Category:Magic champion statistics Category:Mana Regen Items Category:Magic champion statistics Category:Mana Regen Items Category:Magic champion statistics Category:Mana Regen Items Category:Magic champion statistics Category:Mana Regen Items Category:Magic champion statistics Category:Mana Regen Items Category:Magic champion statistics Category:Mana Regen Items Category:Magic champion statistics Category:Mana Regen Items Category:Magic champion statistics Category:Mana Regen Items